


Границы возможного

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты это видел?  — Фин обвел рукой зал.</p><p>— Еще бы… Нищие, увечные, хромые, слепые. Воскресение праведных, одним словом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы возможного

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/gifts).



> Фик является продолжением фика Starland "Расписание звезд"  
> Эмили Уотерс, единственной кошке на свете, в это Рождество - со всей моей любовью

День был теплый и слякотный, странный для декабря — и в то же время совсем обычный: унылый, тяжелый, муторный. Радости в нем было всего ничего — что они все-таки арестовали того психопата, который наряжался рождественским эльфом и нападал на девочек. И еще, пожалуй, удачно сложилось, что девочки были не пяти лет. Вряд ли они смогли бы выдать Дженнифер Холли из восьмого участка за пятилетнюю. А на современную тринадцатилетку она вполне тянула, боже благослови акселерацию. Стейблер как раз закончил допрос, когда Эван позвонил и спросил: 

— Ты вечером что делаешь?

— Смотрю с тобой телевизор. А что?

— Ты знаешь, где цех бывшей фабрики игрушек в Бронксе? 

— Нет, но найду. Что случилось? 

— Приезжай вечером. Все хорошо, просто приезжай. Считай, что это... ну, не знаю, что я тебя на свидание позвал. 

И Эван отключился. Стейблер посмотрел на трубку и понял, что улыбается — хотя по-хорошему надо было бы злиться. Ничего не объяснил, куда, что… свидание! 

— Ты чего такой довольный, Стейблер? — поинтересовался Фин. Вот кого можно было снимать в рекламе «Имел я ваше Рождество».

— Просто хорошее настроение. Ты не поймешь.

— Угу, конечно. Всех я не понимаю. — Фин мрачно покосился на телефон в руке Стейблера, углубился было опять в бумаги, но через секунду поднял голову: — Ты знаешь, что мне заявил мой собственный сын? «Я не могу объяснить, как это быть геем, как ты не можешь объяснить белому, что такое быть черным!»

Стейблер уважительно покачал головой. Фин посмотрел на него с отвращением и опять стал разбирать старые отчеты. 

— Оставь его в покое, — сказал Стейблер. — Во-первых, это все равно не поможет. Во-вторых, он прав. 

— Я когда-то уже оставил его в покое. Теперь он думает, что я не одобряю его по любому поводу, хотя это абсолютно не так. 

— Значит, ему важно, чтобы ты его одобрял. Радуйся. Поверь мне. Просто радуйся, сколько сможешь.

Фин ничего не ответил. В самом деле — что тут ответишь? Стейблер сел за компьютер и принялся набирать отчет. Легкое, будто золотистое счастье, накатившее волной после звонка Эвана, стремительно испарялось, как виски, пролитое на ковер. Пустой стол напротив почему-то угнетал, хотя можно было только радоваться за Лив. «Кто бы подумал, что я буду брать в разгар рождественского ада отпуск, потому что мой восемнадцатилетний сын собирается познакомить меня со своей девушкой!» — Она смеялась, когда говорила это, и светилась, как свеча — мягким, прекрасным светом, и Стейблер не нашел ничего лучше, как сказать ей, что она охренительно хорошо выглядит. Но, как говорится, «скажи правду и посрами дьявола», а когда и заниматься такими вещами, как не в канун Рождества?

Он вдруг понял, что Эван не сказал ему, во сколько надо приезжать. Быстро набрал номер, морщась, послушал штук десять длинных гудков и хотел уже выключить — как Эван наконец-то взял трубку. Голос у него был веселый, хотя и слегка раздраженный. «Черт, в восемь! Я идиот, извини!» — прокричал он, кто-то засмеялся, высоко и звонко, в трубке гомонили, и Эллиот слушал это и никак не мог заставить себя нажать сброс.

— Стейблер, ты что? — спросил Эван.

— Ты не на работе.

— Я… да. Нет. В смысле... Стейблер, ты что?

— Соскучился и ревную, — сказал Стейблер и поймал удивленный взгляд Фина.

— Ну и зря, — ответил Эван, и от мягкой, растерянной искренности в его голосе у Стейблера захолонуло сердце. — Восемь уже скоро совсем. 

Стейблер посмотрел на часы.

— Это точно. Я работать и гуглить этот твой цех. А ты занимайся дальше своими темными делами. До встречи.

— Да. До встречи. 

Следующие два часа Стейблер писал отчеты, сдавал отчеты, говорил с Крейгеном, говорил с Фином и Манчем — и все это время где-то далеко маячил мягкий голос Эвана и его лицо. После девяти лет жизни вместе — очень странной по его прежним меркам, да и по нынешним тоже — это было все-таки удивительно. Как смотреть на часы, соображая, сколько там осталось до восьми. Как рассеянно таращиться в тусклое окно, держа в руках остывающий стакан с кофе, и улыбаться, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро — самое обычное и нормальное утро, когда они оба слонялись в трусах по дому, и Эван ошпарился горячей водой из крана и долго матерился, а потом перед уходом подошел к Стейблеру и укусил его за загривок — и теперь матерился уже Стейблер, а Эван серьезно сказал, что почистил перед этим зубы, так что рубашка чистая и незачем так орать. Когда Эллиот поймал себя на том, что смотрит в пространство и улыбается, как идиот, он заржал, вытащил телефон и написал смс: «Что-то я так запереживал, будто ты рок-звезда, а я тинейджер». Ответ не пришел. Эллиот посмотрел на часы, показывающие шесть сорок, решил не расстраиваться и снова заржал. 

А к восьми он не успел. Цех оказался черт знает где, а кругом царило предрождественское броуновское движение всех, натыкающихся на всех, и в результате Стейблер намертво встал в пробке. Сообразив, что не приедет вовремя, он попытался перезвонить Эвану и предупредить, но тот не брал трубку. Пришлось оставить голосовое сообщение и ждать, потом немного двигаться со скоростью контуженной улитки, потом опять ждать… В конце концов Эллиот вырулил к парковке, бросил там машину и спустился в метро. Серое холодное чудовище подземки дыхнуло смрадом и сыростью и пожрало его в момент, и пока Эллиот несся по его кишкам в компании таких же, как он, усталых и спешащих — он ни о чем не думал. Вернее, не думал ни о чем серьезном: ни о том, ждет ли его Эван, ни о том, какого черта ему вообще понадобилось в заброшенном цеху, ни о том, что когда-то давно — он испугался бы, услышав про заброшенный цех. Сейчас его гораздо больше заботила сохранность бумажника — и стрелки часов, все ближе подползающие к цифре девять. 

Наверху было темно и гулко, огни обнимали дома и текли по дороге. Эллиот огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, куда дальше. 

— Нужна машина?

Он поднял глаза и увидел желтую потасканную машину. Из приопущенного окна на него смотрел кто-то очень знакомый. Эллиот вгляделся.

— Рейни?

— Стейблер. — Водитель кивнул спокойно. — Так что, нужна машина?

— Да. Знаешь, где старый цех фабрики игрушек?

— Знаю. Садись.

Он открыл дверь и влез в машину, пахнущую сыростью и бензином. 

— Ты забыл включить счетчик.

Саул покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне тоже туда надо. Будем считать, подвез. Вот если обратно на мне поедешь, тогда заплатишь по полной.

— Ты знаешь, что там такое? — спросил Стейблер после долгой-долгой паузы, заполненной только шумом мотора.

— Концерт, — мрачно ответил Рейни. — Знаешь этих гребаных благотворителей, которые пекутся о шлюхах и наркошах, а на нормального рабочего человека им плевать с колокольни? Вот сегодня такое. Мой сын играет, а я ведь ему сказал, что запрещаю! Четырнадцать лет, и он меня в упор не видит.

Эллиот кивнул, чувствуя настоятельную потребность проснуться, вынул из кармана телефон. Восемь сорок пять и короткое «ты где?»

— Это возраст, — сказал он, чтобы что-то сказать. — Это пройдет.

— У тебя наверняка такой же, — с каким-то удовлетворением сказал Саул и остановил машину — Никогда не слушает, что ты ему говоришь.

Стейблер кивнул, вылез из такси. Посмотрел на радостные мигающие гирлянды и пошел вперед.

Сперва он услышал — капель фортепьянных клавиш, гулкий рев саксофона и скрипичные трели, будто прыжки веселого щенка под ногами огромного и доброго слона. Эван смеялся бы, если б он так описал ему музыку — а потом долго молчал, и руки его выстукивали бы что-то по столу, и чтобы прекратить это — он положил бы их Стейблеру на плечи, или грудь, или между ног... Эллиот шел, звук его шагов попадал в такт "When the Saints Go Marching In" — а потом музыка оборвалась, грохнули аплодисменты и крики, и он увидел перед собой спины-спины-спины и ничего больше.

Всю "Carol of the Bells" он пробирался через лес тел, натыкаясь на увядших, сильно раскрашенных женщин, вонючих бездомных в лохмотьях и мужчин с фальшивыми грудями. Его толкали и матерились, он нехорошо улыбался в ответ и наступал на ноги. Смутно знакомая пуэрториканка — кажется, Джем, кажется, они на днях допрашивали ее как свидетеля по очередному делу об очередном изнасиловании — пихнула его острым локтем и прошипела что-то вроде «мужик, какого хуя». Серебристый женский голос сиял над всем этим, словно свет маяка, и когда он погас — Стейблер выбрался, наконец, к высокому подиуму, собранному из старых досок и ржавого железа. За веревками, обтягивающими его, как боксерский ринг, стояли два прожектора, и в двух широких пыльных лучах — приземистый черный мальчишка со скрипкой, белая девочка лет двадцати в синих джинсах и меховой куртке, тощий, нескладный рыжий саксофонист... и Эван за цифровым пианино. 

Вокруг кричали и хлопали, свистели и просили еще. Девочка улыбалась и махала рукой. Эллиот, не отрываясь, смотрел на знакомое лицо и живые руки, смахивающие пот со лба. На мучительную вертикальную морщину между бровей и мечтательную, потустороннюю улыбку. Ему вдруг захотелось отодвинуться в тень, чтобы Эван не увидел его даже случайно, чтобы вообще никто не нашел его, не окликнул, не ударил по плечу, отняв это бесконечно длящееся мгновение, это расстояние в пять шагов и девять лет… или деяять, ведь это десять лет прошло с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Эвана за пианино? 

Эван заиграл «O Holy Night». Зал стих, потом закачался, подпевая — будто рокот моря. Эллиот понял, что плачет. 

He knows our need, to our weakness is no stranger,  
Behold your King! Before Him lowly bend!  
Behold your King, Behold your King.

Это было почти богохульством. 

Потом было «Счастье прежних дней», и Blue Christmas, и какие-то обработки современных песен. Пылинки плясали в лучах прожекторов, серебряный голос взлетал и падал, люди пели и смеялись; в какой-то момент Эван все-таки увидел его, и улыбнулся так, что у Эллиота опять, как днем, захолонуло в груди. Он тоже улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой. 

Все закончилось ближе к полуночи. Их не хотели отпускать, и девушка, пошептавшись с Эваном и скрипачом, в котором Эллиот вычислил (узнать его было невозможно) Джонатана, объявила, что сейчас они сыграют последнюю песню.

— Вообще-то это даже не песня. — Эван встал из-за пианино. — Это такая импровизация, слов у нее нет, и мы не уверены, что они когда-нибудь будут. И названия нет...

Все засмеялись.

— Да, она у нас инвалид. — сказал Джонатан, поднимая скрипку. — Мы хотели назвать «Залив дохлых лошадей», но решили, что это как-то мрачно, да и не о том вообще. Так что мы сыграем, а вы сами решите, как это назвать.

— А конкурс будет? На название? — закричал кто-то из толпы.

— Хорошая идея, — засмеялся Эван. — Еще кто, может, слова придумает, будет хит вскладчину!

Когда они заиграли, Стейблер закрыл глаза и увидел парня, стоящего по щиколотку в грязном песке среди вонючего ветра и серых, почти липких волн. В горле встал ком. Вокализ обнял его за плечи. Он открыл глаза. Эван был сосредоточен, лицо его казалось вырезанным из дерева — красивое, спокойное лицо мужчины тридцати лет, который больше не искал тех, кто его оставил. Его руки поднимались и опускались, плавно и сильно, и музыка текла из-под них, как сок из неведомых плодов, тех, что до сих пор растут только в раю. Саксофонист покачивался в такт, будто змея, и выводил, выводил, отпускал хриплый голос милосердного бога, который сегодня ничего не спрашивал и ни на что не гневался.

Потом у сцены была почти давка, в которую Стейблер мудро не полез. Отойдя к стене, он стоял и ждал, пока желающие сказать спасибо зрители разойдутся, чтобы вернуться обратно в собственные жизни. Когда в толпе мелькнуло лицо Фина — Стейблер почти не удивился. Он хотел окликнуть его, но тут кто-то с силой дернул его за рукав.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Он обернулся. Дик стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на него, прищурившись. Эллиот подавил желание подтащить сына поближе, чтобы выяснить, не пахнет ли от него травкой.

— Да нет. Что ТЫ здесь делаешь, Дик? Мать знает, что ты здесь?

— Естественно! — Дик дернул плечом. — Хотя вообще-то ей наплевать.

— Ей абсолютно не наплевать, — вздохнул Стейблер. — И ты это знаешь.

Дик демонстративно скривился. Эллиот вспомнил зареванную, опухшую от слез Кейти в участке и ее мужа, Эдвина Керри, спокойного коренастого мужика, который все время сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пока она просила найти, найти, найти нашего мальчика! 

— А ты пришел на любовничка своего посмотреть? — Дик ухмыльнулся. 

Эллиот ощутил приступ острого, дикого сожаления.

— Да, — ответил он спокойно. — Я пришел к Эвану. Если бы я знал, что ты тоже здесь будешь, пошли бы вместе. Если бы ты захотел. Но ты не хочешь. Ты вообще ничего не хочешь, Дик, вот что самое паршивое. Знать меня. Слушать мать или отчима. Думать о чем-то, кроме своих обид. Это, наверно, нормально, когда тебе пятнадцать. И я, вероятно, очень виноват перед тобой. Но ты не знаешь, что тебе нужно, и я ничем не могу помочь, потому что если бы я знал — я бы дал тебе это.

— Серьезно? А если я захочу, чтобы ты спрыгнул с крыши?

— Если это каким-то чудом сделает твою жизнь лучше и понятнее — я прыгну. 

— Ричи! Ричи, ты где? 

— Я тут, — заорал Дик, глядя куда-то за спину Стейблера. — Иди сюда!

Стейблер повернулся и увидел черного улыбчивого парня, пробирающегося к ним. Позади с крайне мрачным лицом маячил Фин.

— Здравствуйте. Я Кен, — рукопожатие у парня было крепкое. — Вы мистер Стейблер, да? Работаете с моим отцом? 

— Кен… Да, да. Фин, ты…

— Слушайте, я хотел сказать, что Ричи нам очень помог сегодня! Притащил сюда своих друзей из школьного клуба, они помогли с бутербродами, и еще с порядком, чтобы давки не было. Мы, конечно, предупредили полицию, но добровольцы никогда не лишние! 

Стейблер внимательно посмотрел на Дика.

— Они же все несовершеннолетние, — сказал он тяжело.

— Но мы ни к чему такому их и не привлекали.

— И скрипачу вашему четырнадцать. У вас есть согласие его отца?

— Да, конечно… — Кен явно смешался.

— А насколько я знаю, ему не дали разрешения играть здесь. Отец был категорически против. И тем не менее…

— У меня есть письменное разрешение, детектив Стейблер.

— Да что ты объясняешь ему! — скривился Дик и, развернувшись, исчез в толпе. 

Кен пожал плечами и отошел тоже.

— Молодец, — вздохнул Фин. — Теперь скажи мне, что ты не беспокоишься за то, что мой двадцатилетний сын совращает твоего пятнадцатилетнего.

— Блядь…

— Это да? 

— Слушай, иди на хер, а? Что ты несешь!

— Успокойся. Если честно, мне полегчало после этой сцены. Я думал, тут только у меня проблемы и только я нихрена не умею общаться с сыном. 

— Ты пришел из-за него?

— Да. Он позвал, я решил — почему нет. Ты это видел? — Фин обвел рукой зал.

— Еще бы… Нищие, увечные, хромые, слепые. Воскресение праведных, одним словом.

— Я все время забываю, что ты католик.

— А я нет, хотя временами хочется. Как у тебя с ним? 

— Было неплохо. Пойду выясню, не решил ли он опять, будто меня бесит, что он гей, или что я в ужасе от того, что он не пошел в университет, или еще от чего-нибудь.

— И если да — что ты ему скажешь?

— Скажу, что ничего подобного. И так до тех пор, пока он не поверит. — Фин помолчал. — Ты знаешь, я часто думаю о том, каким бы он вырос со мной. Потому что такой, как сейчас… он чудесный парень. 

Стейблер кивнул. Фин исчез в толпе. 

Он понял, что ужасно устал, так устал, что двоилось в глазах. Зал постепенно пустел. Стейблер привалился плечом к стене и подумал было, что надо найти Саула Рейни — просто так, на всякий случай, чтобы удостовериться, что он не лупит своего сына, например. Но потом передумал. Гудели ноги. Очень хотелось где-нибудь посидеть, закрыв глаза. Когда его обняли поперек тела и укусили сквозь свитер, Стейлер облегченно вздохнул. 

— Собака.

— Да. Это я. — Эван потерся щекой о его спину. — Тебе понравилось.

— Правильно не спрашиваешь. Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Не знаю… слушай. Поедем домой, а? Тебе ж на работу.

— Мне как раз завтра не надо. Тебе?

— И мне не надо. Видишь, целый день для объяснений. 

— Я машину бросил на стоянке, надо такси вызывать.

— Не надо. Джонатан сказал, что его отец всех отвезет. 

Стейблер хмыкнул.

— Он ничего тебе не говорил?

— Он много что говорил, — Эван потер лоб. — Мне, Кену, сестре Пег, даже Фину с Лив. К тебе не пошел почему-то… и в суд не пошел, хотя мог. Джонатан три раза сбегал из дома. Кен его три раза возвращал…

— Почему? Он так хотел играть с вами?

Эван кивнул:

— Хотел. И этот концерт хотел. Он вообще сумасшедший — больше музыки любит только смеяться и людей. И еще хотел играть со мной. 

Он замолчал. Эллиот взял его за затылок, притянул к себе, вжал в плечо. 

— Я не мог отказаться. Я уже пообещал, — глухо сказал Эван. — Я очень хотел играть, я почти двинулся, когда сел за пианино — руки не помнили, деревянные… я тогда подумал про тебя. Помнишь, мы сидели и смотрели на паромы, а ты сказал — я знаю расписание. Я подумал, что ты и правда знал. Что придёт вот этот день, когда я сяду с деревянными руками — и не смогу сопротивляться. А потом Кен привел Джонатана. 

— Он тебя узнал? 

— Нет. Он сказал, что решил тут играть, когда выяснил, что я здесь. Я ему — тебе нельзя ко мне приближаться. А он — с чего, судебного запрета нет, иди в задницу. А потом я его… спросил все-таки. Спросил, зачем. И он ответил — какая-то херня тогда случилась. Сказал — это как в «Корпорации монстров». Я вроде как должен быть его монстром — но, может, все не так и херово, если посмотреть. Сказал — я хочу посмотреть, потому что это какой-то пиздец, когда считается, что ты живешь с каким-то темным местом в мозгу и боишься туда ходить. И еще спросил — я ему под кроватью не мерещусь? И все матом. Я сказал — мерещишься.

— Блядь.

— Да. Слушай, пойдем. Они нас ищут уже, наверно. 

— А с остальными ты меня не познакомишь?

— Обязательно, в любой день. Сегодня я очень домой хочу. С тобой. Можно мне — с тобой?

Эллиот обнял его крепче, зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы.

— Только со мной и можно. Я же тебе давно говорил, что я ревнивый старый козел.

— В жизни не говорил.

— Зря, значит, надеялся на твою тонкую артистическую натуру. Думал, ты сам догадаешься. 

До дома Саул Рейни их действительно довез, и деньги действительно взял. Джонатан пожал руку Эвану и сказал «увидимся на репетиции» ломким спокойным баском. Стейблеру кивнул. Когда машина уехала, они еще какое-то время стояли и смотрели на два уползающих в темноту огонька. 

— Хороший парень, — сказал Стейблер задумчиво. — Слушай. Там у вас приходил такой Ричи. Он часто бывает?

— Это который твой сын? — усмехнулся Эван. 

Стейблер молча кивнул.

— Часто. У него не то что-то — не то дома, не то в голове. Собирается в армию.

— Куда?!

— В армию, — спокойно повторил Эван. — Я подумал, что его надо с Тони познакомить — но решил сначала тебе сказать.

— Вы что — общаетесь?

— С Тони? Разумеется, ты что? Он вот и сегодня на концерт приходил. А если ты про Ричи — то я же говорю, он часто бывает. Знает, что мы с тобой вместе, и особо ничего при мне не говорит. Но говорит Кену. Хотя приходит, вообще говоря, не к нему, конечно. А к Молли. Это наша певица. Он в нее влюблен, по-моему. 

— И сколько ты ждал, чтобы мне сказать?

— Не переживай, я не стал бы молча сидеть у ворот, если ты про это.

Эллиот взял его за плечи и повернул к себе лицом. Вгляделся в блестящие глаза, слепо провел пальцем по переносице. 

— Поцелуй меня. Быстро.

Губы Эвана легли на его губы. Он ответил — покорно и жадно, втягивая в себя, гладя языком. И когда Эван отстранился, чуть встряхнул его за плечи. 

— Ты невероятно, чудовищно, охуенно играл, — сказал Стейблер тихо. — А я там стоял и думал — что бы было, если я тебя бросил. Что бы со мной стало, а? 

Эван прерывисто вздохнул, обнял его за шею, как ребенок.

— Какая-то херня, — сказал он глухо. — Блядь, Стейблер. Если бы ты знал, как мне страшно. 

— Это правильно. Воспаление легких не шутка. Пойдем уже домой.

Ночью Стейблер проснулся и долго стоял у окна, глядя в темноту. Небо было на своем месте, и мир крепко держал его, не наклоняясь ни вправо, ни влево. На часах было три. Эллиот стоял и думал о Дике, влюбленном в сереброголосую Молли. О фуражке и флаге, лежащих далеко в шкафу. О том, приходил ли Келли Старк — и что надо обязательно спросить про него Эвана, когда он проснется утром. Об Эване за пианино и спокойном, серьезном тоне коренастого скрипача Джонатана, который когда-то был тонким смешливым мальчишкой Джонатаном. За окном было тихо и пусто, согласно расписанию, и городское небо было непроницаемо ровным. «Господи, пусть это просто будет. Пусть ничего не кончается, Господи, даже когда кончусь я — пусть останется Эван, и Молли, и Райли, и Дик — и Господи, я в жизни не знал, что ему не нравится это «Дик», а нравится «Ричи», но пусть будет так, ты просто оставь их здесь, и не оставь, и мне больше совсем-совсем ничего не надо, потому что я старый сентиментальный козел, я знаю границы расписания и знаю границы возможного — но Господи…»

Крошечная серебристая точка промелькнула в небе — и пропала.

— Эллиот? — сонно спросил Эван.

Он ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло.

— Я здесь. 

Fin


End file.
